


Really? Right now?

by Skittymon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, yuya is a smug tomato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittymon/pseuds/Skittymon
Summary: Prompt 97: Really? Right now?





	Really? Right now?

“Ladies and gentlemen~!” Yuya announces as he rolls into the You Show dueling area. “I hope everyone is ready for a wonderful day of learning!”

The crowd of students cheer and makes the smile on Yuya’s face grow even larger. “Alright, alright,” Yuya coaxes the students, “for this lesson the lovely Yuzu Hiragi will be assisting me.”

On cue Yuzu walks into the dueling area and receive a few applause herself. She bows and turns to Yuya, “So what will we be doing today, Mr. Sakaki?”

“Today we’ll be performing a scripted duel and show the students how to stay in character throughout the match!” Yuya explains. “My character is the a brave prince from a prospering new land and Yuzu’s is from a neighboring nation wanting to expand her kingdom into my land!”

A few students nod as Yuya and Yuzu activate their duel disk. Yuya walks over to Yuzu and smirks, “Ready for our match, M’Lady?”

Yuya brings Yuzu’s hand up to his face and press his lips gently on her knuckles. Yuzu blushes brightly and Yuzu whispers harshly, “Really? Right now?”

She knew what Yuya was doing. The two have been dating for some time now but have kept it on the down low, so Yuya takes any moment of privacy they have to show Yuzu how much she means to her. But he’s never done something like this in public and in front of so many people. 

The audience passed off the gesture as the characters they are playing and clap. Yuya retreats and gives Yuzu a smirk, proud he got away with the gesture. “On your word, M’Lady."


End file.
